Bloody Stupid
by St. Minority
Summary: Will falls overboard and Jack dives in after him. The cold water brings them closer together than they would've thought! kind of slashy, innocent fun.


**Title:** Bloody Stupid  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Discover  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** somewhat Jack/Will  
><strong>Warning:<strong> kind of slashy, questionable situation  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Will falls overboard and Jack dives in after him. The cold water brings them closer together than they would've thought!

**A/N:** This one was mostly just for fun. :)

Original date posted elsewhere: 11/17/06

* * *

><p>It happened as quickly as the lightening flashing wildly about them. He was there one second, gone the next. He did not even have a chance to call out for help.<p>

Jack Sparrow raced from the helm, down the stairs, and rushed to the spot where Will Turner had just been standing. The ship took on another bout of sea water, throwing him backward to land on the slippery deck. He hurriedly got to his feet and scanned the black water for the young man. The rain was coming in heavy sheets, making it almost impossible for him to see anything.

Without thinking clearly, he shrugged off his coat and effects, dropped them to the floor, and dove into the treacherous ocean.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted, but the captain was already over the side.

Jack emerged to the surface and swam out a small distance. He underestimated the power of the roaring sea, but he was firmly set on finding the lad. The water was immensely cold, the rain and waves showered him relentlessly, yet he continued to glance around frantically to spot any sign of the man.

"William!" he yelled as loudly as he could. "William! Damn it, come about! Will-"

He was dragged under by the current, gaining him a mouthful of salt water. Desperately, his arms and legs worked to get him above the ocean once more. However, the rolling waves made it extremely difficult for him to know where the surface was. He flailed around underwater madly until at last he crashed through to the open air. He sputtered and gasped for breath before he returned to his seemingly hopeless search.

"Jack!" Gibbs bellowed from the ship. "It won't do any good! He's gone!"

Jack refused to give up. It was then that he saw an arm waving about a few yards away. He started towards it rapidly, and his heart raced anxiously as soon as he discovered Will violently fighting to stay afloat. He was almost all the way to him when a wave came down on Will and pushed him below.

"Will!" Jack exclaimed hysterically.

There was no hesitation as he dove beneath the black waters and searched blindly for the lad. His hands groped around and soon landed on Will's arm. Jack drew him against his body securely and kicked for the surface. They ascended after several moments, coughing and seeking air frenziedly, and made for the ship. Jack had one arm around him and swam with the other; Will did the same for a brief period until he began to weave in and out of consciousness.

"Come on, darling. It's not much farther," Jack said calmly to him. "I need your help, mate. Come on."

Will started to move his feet and upper limb once again to aid Jack's efforts. Whenever they slipped under the water, Jack always brought them back above. He was determined to return to the _Pearl_with himself and the young man still alive.

Gibbs threw a rope over the side and Jack latched onto it. He held it in place as Will left Jack's embrace and clung to it like the lifeline it was. A number of crewmen hauled him up and laid him on the deck. The rope was tossed over once more, but the instant they began to heave Jack upward, an extremely forceful wave hit the ship. The pirate lost his grip and fell back into the ocean.

"Jack!"

Gibbs' eyes darted about the water, but there was nothing.

Will lifted his head, whispered the captain's name, and passed out.

* * *

><p>The intense shivering had not ceased whatsoever. He was wholly unconscious, teeth chattering quietly, and as cold as an icicle. The person lying beside him on the bunk rested on his side and enveloped the pirate snuggly in his arms. They were pressed tightly against one another within a cocoon consisting of two bed sheets and two large wool blankets.<p>

Jack started to tremble more strongly, causing Will to bring him even closer against him. The older man exhaled short, raspy breaths that were just as freezing as his chilly flesh and made contact with Will's collarbone.

Slowly, Jack's eyelids fluttered open and he instinctively moved his arm to embrace the man next to him. Will shook from the icy fingers that rubbed his back faintly. Jack's eyes widened when he finally realized that he was completely naked and pushed against another nude body. He pulled his head back slightly to see who it was. Will's tranquil, chocolate orbs gazed at him admiringly. Jack grinned in response to the smile formed by Will's lips.

"I didn't expect to get you in bed for our first time like this," Jack joked, his voice quivering greatly.

Will's cheeks flushed and he laughed. It surprised Jack due to the fact that the lad had always scowled at him when he made such comments in the past. "I had to warm you up somehow. My body heat and the blankets are the best way."

"Believe what you wish, love. I know you just couldn't resist the urge to strip me."

Will shook his head and chuckled again. "You saved my life, Jack. Why?"

"Once again your pretty face outshines your brain. You're bloody stupid, Will."

Jack nestled his head under Will's chin and against the man's chest. He placed a cold, soft kiss onto the smooth skin before he passed out or perhaps fell asleep – Will could not tell. Will started to gently comb his fingers through the captain's dark mane and replayed the words over and over in his mind. He remained clueless as to why the pirate had risked his own life in order to save his.

He pondered it for a long period before he whispered, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack emitted an almost inaudible sound, but Will was sure the rogue had uttered his name.


End file.
